


[ART] Distraction

by Lunarium



Category: Small Trolls (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Jáhko tries to distract Veeti with some magic.





	[ART] Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).




End file.
